Bronze Tiger
Bronze Tiger (real name: Benjamin Turner) is a villain and anti-hero from DC Comics. He has been a member of both the League of Assassins and the Suicide Squad. History Ben Turner comes from the Suicide Squad, setting him up to become the team's leader, but he ends up the team's second-in-command under Rick Flag. On the team's first mission, the Tiger faces Ravan, who he brutally cripples, but refuses to kill. Turner develops a relationship with Vixen, while Flo Crawley, a part of the Squad's support crew, nurses a crush for him. Meeting Ravan again later, Turner convinces him to join the Squad, and the two become an effective fighting duo. As Turner is confronted for his actions by his superiors, and in the ensuing meeting, Turner's mind snaps. He flees, traveling back to the East (leaving Vixen in the process), where he spends some time as a janissary. Shortly afterwards, the Suicide Squad is disbanded and Amanda Waller is sent to jail. In the team's last mission, the Squad struggles to free a small island nation from the tyranny of it's seemingly immortal ruler. The team must pass through a forest known for causing hallucinations. While the others experience their own mind-trips, Bronze Tiger faces himself. Defeating himself, and thereby exorsizing his demons, Turner once again becomes a complete person. The tyrant is later defeated by Waller. Powers and Abilities Bronze Tiger has no meta-human powers, however he is a master of martial arts, considered one of the top five martial artists in the DC Universe. He has mastered various martial arts styles, such as Taekwondo, Jiu-jitsu, Aikido, Karate, and Kung fu. He is considered on par with Lady Shiva and has bested Batman more than once. In other media Television History Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Bronze Tiger appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Formerly Master Wong Fei's best student and protector of a small village, he holds much pride as a Martial Artist. In the episode "Return of the Fearsome Fangs!", he helps Batman battle the Terrible Trio in a reluctant partnership after they killed their sensei of whom both he, the Caped Crusader, and the trio trained under. He takes in the power of the Wudang Totem (taking it with what Batman called Wong Fei's most important lesson: "When outmatched, cheat".) during a fight with the empowered threesome, turning into a tiger. He is reverted to normal after the fight, deciding to reopen Wong Fei's school, and having a friendly rematch with Batman. Additionally, Bronze Tiger appears in a non-speaking cameo in part two of the two part episode "The Siege of Starro!", as one of the heroes possessed by Starro and later reappears once he has broken free of Starro's mind control. Finally, he appears briefly in the opening sequence of the series, among several other well-known heroes. Michael Jai White portrays Bronze Tiger in the Arrow episode "Identity". In the episode, an African American man is contacted by China White to combat Arrow. In addition to his martial artist abilities, he has two sets of gauntlets with three claws that make him very formidable. He is later defeated by an electrified-trick arrow. He later appears in "Tremors" where he is freed from prison to retrieve a prototype of Malcolm Merlyn's Earthquake device. Felicity confirms that his name is Ben Turner and that he does go by the alias of Bronze Tiger, which she thinks is a bad name since tigers aren't bronze. He retrieves the device but is soon after defeated by Arrow and Roy Harper. Upon his return to prison he is approached by Amanda Waller with a proposal to work off part of his sentence by being recruited into a "squad." White appears in the episode Suicide Squad as a member of the team. Excerpt from Scribblenauts Unmasked: One of the greatest martial artists on earth, Ben Turner trained under the tutelage of O-Sensei and became a target for recruitment by the League of Assassins. When he turned the league down, they kidnapped him, forcing him to wear a bronze tiger mask that made him lose all control, letting the league use him as an assassin. Ben was caught King Faraday and Nightshade who brought him to Amanda Waller who offered him redemption by inviting him to join the Suicide Squad. Films Justice League: Gods and Monsters * An alternate universe version of Bronze Tiger appears in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. This version is an amalgamation of Bronze Tiger and Cheetah. He fights alongside Blockbuster and Livewire against the League. He is fought by and defeated by Bekka, who is that universe's counterpart to Wonder Woman. Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Bronze Tiger is one of the anti-heroes of the film. Years ago, Ben Turner lost his girlfriend Miyoshi to Deathstroke and became the Bronze Tiger, spreading justice as a vigilante. After he was arrested, Bronze Tiger became a member of Task Force X. Video games * Bronze Tiger appears in Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate. This version is the champion of the prison fights. Batman ends up fighting Bronze Tiger in the Penguin's "arena". After Batman defeats Bronze Tiger, Penguin's men attack in retaliation for Batman not finishing off Bronze Tiger. Bronze Tiger regains consciousness and helps Batman defeat Penguin's men. In the post-credits, Amanda Waller and Rick Flag have Bronze Tiger and Deadshot in their helicopter planning to have the two in the Suicide Squad. * Bronze Tiger appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. His head and headgear are similar to Tazar from Legends of Chima. * Bronze Tiger appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains. Gallery Images Bronze Tiger BBAB.jpg|Bronze Tiger in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Benjamin Turner War 0001.jpg|Bronze Tiger in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. Bronze Tiger 9.jpg Bronze Tiger Prime Earth.jpg Bronze_Tiger_Prime_Earth_003.jpg Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 24 Textless.jpg Batman Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg Bronze Tiger Lego Batman 001.png|Bronze Tiger in Lego Batman 3. Bronze_tiger_004.jpg BronzeTigerCM7.jpg Bronze tiger 0001.jpg Bronze tiger 0002.jpg Bronze tiger 0003.jpg Bronze tiger vs Catman.jpg Bronze Tiger Prime Earth 004.jpg Bronze Tiger Prime Earth 005.jpg Bronze Tiger Prime Earth 006.jpg Videos Suicide Squad Hell To Pay HD - Task Force X Introduction Scene Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Amoral Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fighters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Spy Category:Redeemed Category:Mercenaries Category:Strategic Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic